


We Two, From the Wars

by Himring



Series: Such Great Deeds [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Homecoming, Post-Nirnaeth Arnoediad, The Sindar, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: After the loss of the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, Beleg and Mablung arrive back in Doriath.





	We Two, From the Wars

Ten more very cautious steps—and Beleg felt it. Mablung, less confused by fever, but even more deeply exhausted now, felt it, too. He halted, looking around.  
  
‘Beleg, we’re home,’ he said, wonderingly.  
  
Around them, the beloved beeches of Doriath rose again, protected by the Girdle, which was now safely at their backs.  
  
‘Yes.’   
  
All the darkness and unspeakable loss were still out there and would need dealing with. But here the menace carried on that newly penetrating northern breeze was stopped. Beleg was back in his wood and it remained inviolate.  
  
Even on the very edge, they were home.  
  
  
Beleg saw the same relief reflected in Mablung’s eyes. Mablung would be all right. He had succeeded in one thing; he had brought Mablung back alive. He would find healing among their friends in the March Wardens’ camp, while Beleg would find the messengers he urgently needed to send, back in his element among trees and people he trusted.  
  
Menegroth was another matter. He would have to go there himself.  
  
A small bird caught his eye, unobtrusive in the leaves’ shadow, until it had moved. A nightingale—and he realized that, of course, the news would be ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> The B2MeM prompt was: 
> 
> O72: If you have ever gone to the woods with me, I must love you very much. (From card 115: The Late, Great Mary Oliver)
> 
> Also: G54: hwesta "breeze" (Card 186. Tengwar), using only the translation of the name of the letter.
> 
> Also written for the following quotation from the SWG's Love Actually challenge:"But the Sindar had the fairer voices and were more skilled in music, save only Maglor son of Fëanor, and they loved the woods and the riversides; and some of the Grey-elves still wandered far and wide without settled abode, and they sang as they went." ~ Of the Return of the Noldor
> 
> Also for the "reflection: eyes" challenge at Tolkien Weekly.
> 
> 2 x 100 words according to MS Word


End file.
